Nothing says it better than What the !
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: With the war over, the students of Howarts are in need of some fun- who better to bring it than Sirius? A tale of Sirius,Draco and moving on.


**Hey every one! So this little gem is for the amazing Gold Violet Eyes who gave me an awsome plot to work with _and_ dealt patiently with my terrible computer problems! Hope you enjoy!**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS!**

**CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT- AS IN HOMOSEXUAL CONTENT THAT WILL MAKE CHILDRENS EYES BLEED! BOO!**

**CONTAINS CROSS DRESSING!**

**Thank you once more,**

**Mistress Slytherin  
*************************************************************************************************************

He fell to his knees with wide eyes not even noticing the excited grins all around him that were rapidly turning into frowns of worry. Remus' grip on the Daily Prophet slackened somewhat causing the rather large photo of his godson to crinkle a bit. He read the words over and over not caring about the elaborate way they curled this way and that only praying that what they were saying was true.

PETER PETTIGREW ALIVE?

SIRIUS BLACK DECLARED INNOCENT?

THE BOY-WHO-LIVED TO DEFEAT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED

A HERO ONCE MORE?

It took him a few moments to realize that Remus was calling out his name, he supposed that he was in shock considering that he couldn't even think strait. All he could think was that he was free. No more Azkaban, no more Dark Lords or oppressing family members. No high expectations, in fact he doubted there were any expectations for him at all at this point. He blinked as cold water was splashed into his face. Hopelessly he looked up at his best and now only friend.

"Remmy…what do I do now?" he asked quietly. He'd never had this kind of freedom before, he could be anything he wanted to- the only problem was that the only thing he'd ever had his heart set on was becoming an Auror and that just wouldn't be the same without James. Remus frowned slightly his face softening in understanding.

"You live." He said quietly. "You become the father Harry never had and you move on Sirius, that's all you can do, that's all any of us can do." Sirius nodded his head slowly as if not completely comprehending what his friend was saying. Dumbledore cleared his throat lightly his eyes twinkling in hidden mischief. The man was ashen looking the curse in his hand having spread to his shoulder in the last year despite Snape's brilliant potion making.

"You know my dear boy, I just happen to have a spot in my staff that seems desperate to remain empty from year to year…" He hinted. Sirius put his face into his hands and sighed softly.

"You want me to teach?" He asked. "An ex-convict who's more of a child then most of your students?" The headmaster merely smiled sagely.

"Sirius, the war is over that much is true but many of the students at Hogwarts have lost friends and family members, they don't know what it's like to be care free and to have fun. I believe a certain maurder might benefit them provided he doesn't choose to pick on a certain potions master." He chuckled as he gazed at Sirius over the rim of his glasses. Sirius winced visibly.

"Trust me headmaster, after that night…I don't have it in me to prank the old bugger." Dumbledore gave a short nod before standing and heading towards the drawing room so that he could floo out. It wasn't known to many people, in fact it was something that only the headmaster, Sirius, and oddly enough the Malfoy's knew. Two months before Harry had defeated Voldemort Severus Snape had been found out as a spy. No one saw or heard from him for two weeks before finally one night Narcissa and Draco Malfoy came stumbling through his floo dragging along a barely alive Severus Snape. At that moment it hadn't mattered that they had been childhood rivals- all Sirius could see was a man who had suffered horrors that only someone growing up in the Black family house hold would know about let alone be able to heal. The damage done to the man…Sirius had thought he would never have to see anything like it again, but it was there staring him in the face and not even Narcissa knew how to fix it having grown up comfortably with her Aunt in France. It was only after Sirius had healed the man that he realized that both Malfoys were still huddled in his sitting room pale as ghosts but visibly relieved by the color that was returning in the man's cheeks. It took him even longer to realize that the headmaster was slumped against the door frame tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked from Sirius to Severus then back again.

"I'm so sorry my boy…I've failed you too haven't I?" He said weakly. Sirius had only done what he'd been taught to do; he caused his features to turn blank and his eyes to become cold.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said coolly before spelling away what blood he could and placing a blanket over the rail thin man. The headmaster had stared at him or rather _through _him his normally twinkling eyes replaced with eyes that were too old and far too wise.

"Sirius, most of those healing spells are unknown to even the most skilled of healers, the only way to learn, understand and be able to use those spells is if one has had the curse placed on themselves- and survived it. Sirius simply gazed into the fireplace.

"And the only ones who are supposed to even be able to recognize the language of the spells are people who have performed the curses themselves." He countered. "Is there something you'd like to tell me headmaster?" he asked. It was an age old tactic- press no further and neither will I. It was a way to keep things unsaid and most of the time it worked.

"Just tell me who and when." The headmaster said conceding. Sirius frowned; according to the general rules of the unspoken agreement the headmaster had the right to ask that, after all Sirius owed him for not tossing his arse in Azkaban after the incident with Snape. Sighing deeply he ignored the two huddled forms on the couch in favor of catching the headmaster's gaze.

"My parents- and other members of the family all of which are dead except dearest Bella, she was driven mad by my uncle when he crucioed her for three hours in a drunken rage. As for when- I can't remember when it started, it was just always that way, it stopped when mother died." He watched blue eyes close and noted that a few of the newer tears were for his sake though he didn't need them. Snape groaned lowly hissing as he moved in his sleep. Sirius turned to the two on the couch for the first time and took a good long look at them. Both seemed shell shocked whether by the information he'd just given or by the circumstances of the night he couldn't tell. His eyes suddenly zeroed in on the red patch soaking Draco Malfoy's tailored shirt and without a thought he was moving forward kneeling on the floor as he gently pulled the boy's arm up to examine it. Malfoy Jr. was definitely in shock he decided as he tore the cloth away; the boy didn't even flinch when he ran his wand across the wound checking for poison. Narcissa seemed to be the first to awaken.

"Draco dearest where…" The young man blinked this time hissing as an infection preventing salve was smoothed over the deep cut. Sirius was the one to answer.

"Knife wound- my guess is Avery." He said with raised eyebrows. "I know his work, he has a heavy left hand and this skin wasn't simply sliced though I'm guessing something got in the way of his blow other wise you wouldn't have an arm." Draco nodded.

"Father's cane" He whispered softly Sirius nodded in understanding as he inspected the wound.

"Unfortunately his knife was originally made for rituals which means that I won't be able to cast a simple healing spell or any healing spell really or he'll be able to trace you no matter what you were disguising yourself as." He said casting a glance at the shimmering green mask that was sitting by the boy's thigh. Draco flinched and covered it with the cloth of his robe while his mother finally gained the courage to ask what she'd been dying to ask. Her eyes were intent as she looked at her cousin.

"Sirius how did you figure all that out?" She asked quietly. Sirius paused and let out another sigh before standing and lifting the hem of his shirt revealing a large scar that ran just above his navel strait across his stomach. Narcissa let out a small breath and her eyes fell shut as if he'd just confirmed something for her.

"The blade is a family heirloom, said to be a gift from Morgana herself, each head of house carries it with them for luck and convenience since there's no way for the ministry to trace it and the only ones to ever get hit by it usually end up dead after a healer tries to simply spell the wound shut. Lucky for you I know a way to keep him alive, though he'll have a nasty curse scar for the rest of his life." Sirius said lowering his shirt. Narcissa nodded.

"Please." She said softly. Sirius paused recognizing the look in her eyes.

"Pity me Cissa and I won't hesitate to hex you." He said gruffly his eyes narrowed. Silver eyes snapped open and the stiff woman sneered at him.

"This is not pity you overgrown mutt this is regret! I could have stopped it! You know I could have-"

"And if you had I would have lost what pride I had!" Sirius nearly shouted his magic sweeping the room in a powerful wave before snapping back into him. Albus paled his blue eyes wide. Sirius had never let any one see him lose control before and it was a good thing too- that magic was volatile and incredibly deadly. Draco shivered slightly from the feel of it and looked at the dark man with an expression of awe. Sirius merely cleared his throat and with a raspy voice called Kreacher.

"Mudblood lover is calling for Kreacher?" The elf said as he appeared only to widen his eyes at the sight of Narcissa and Draco. "Ahhh! Mistress has returned! Wonderful mistress and young master are most welcome in honorable house of Black!"

"Kreacher!" Sirius snapped interrupting the elf. "My fathers' blade, bring it to me." The little elf's eyes widened and his mouth opened in anger before snapping shut at the dark look Sirius sent him. "Now." He ground out. The little elf took a step back before righting himself and bowing deeply.

"Master." He said before popping out. Sirius sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Now, Albus if you would kindly explain to me why it is that the Malfoy's are in my living room I would greatly appreciate it." He said coolly. The man nodded his head slowly.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt any one, in fact if I'm correct it might just save Lucius from a bad hexing." He said his eyes twinkling though no one laughed. He chuckled at his own joke and shook his head. "My dear boy the Malfoy's have been spies on our side since the beginning." Sirius narrowed his eyes his mind thinking quickly.

"How is that possible when Lucius was the one to put that Journal in Ginny's cauldron…If I remember correctly he also tried to hex Harry." He growled his face set in a firm sneer. Dumbledore nodded his head.

"The journal was my idea Sirius." He said softly. There was silence for a moment, Sirius's eyes slipping shut as various items around the room trembled. A sharp crack sounded and Kreacher gasped distracting Sirius for an instant causing him to release his grip on his magic. The fire in the fireplace spat and sparked before the orange flames turned a deep black color it's light bright white along the edges of each flame. A vase on the mantle shattered snapping Sirius out of his reverie. With obvious effort he seemed to pull the swirling magic out of the air until with a loud sucking noise it returned to his body leaving him shaking. The headmaster slowly lifted his hand to his cheek his mouth falling open as he pulled it away his fingers dripping blood from the deep gash on his cheek. Sirius opened his eyes slowly power crackling around him as he looked at the headmaster his eyes glittering and colder than ice.

"I aught to kill you." He said softly his voice like velvet though his words held a heat worse than the devils inferno. Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"But you won't." he said quietly his voice cracking. Sirius growled lowly.

"No, I'll make sure that you live through this war, then I'll beat the bloody shit out of you." Hi hissed before snatching the box out of Kreacher's hands and setting it on the table. Draco watched as the man pulled out a blade similar to the one Avery had used on him and gasped quietly. Sirius looked at him and smirked.

"That's-"

"The opposite of the blade you were wounded with I know." Sirius explained tracing the blade fondly. "Except this one was given to the Blacks by Merlin after Avery's family used it on Merlin's lover- my great, great relative of some sort. It counters the wound though it only works on those with Black blood so if you're not Narcissa's son…" he looked at his cousin with an arched eyebrow. Narcissa glared.

"He is my son." She snapped. Sirius smirked and nodded before moving forward and kneeling beside where Draco sat.

"Just to warn you Malfoy this is going to hurt like a bitch." He said before pressing the flat end of the blade to the wound. Draco let out a yelp before biting his lower lip and whimpering as Sirius began to chant lowly. Narcissa's nails bit into the arm of the couch and she too began to bite on her lip. Sirius's eyes flickered up at Draco and his eyes softened slightly. "Scream Malfoy I know it hurts, let go and scream." He said quietly before retuning to his chant. Draco's lips trembled and a whimper sounded before he finally let out a shout his head tipping back and tears dripping from his eyes. Sirius's magic seemed to climb Draco's arm then turned red as it slowly crawled around the knife. Draco let out a short scream his other arm clutching his mothers tightly while his body sat stiffly twitching slightly. Sirius looked at the boy with curious eyes as his chant slowly tapered off and the red magic seeped beck into the blade. Both Sirius and Draco let out a yelp as the magic separated from the blade and slid back into Sirius.

"I thought you said it couldn't be healed with magic." Narcissa said shakily eyeing the wound which was still red and looked as if nothing had been done to it. Sirius breathed deeply and nodded his head.

"It can't be." He said slowly as he stood and laid the blade on the velvet cushion in the box snapping it shut. "But that was the only way I could keep him from bleeding to death until Snape over there is well enough to brew him the potion necessary to heal the cut it's self." Narcissa blinked at him.

"You can't brew the potion yourself?" She asked incredulously. "I was told you were the third leading brewer in Hogwarts!" She said. Sirius' face became blank and hard.

"I stopped brewing a long time ago." He said quietly. Narcissa's mouth snapped shut and her eyes showed an understanding that Draco didn't have.

"The second leading brewer in the Potions masters triumvirate…" Dumbledore said quietly. Sirius sent him a scathing glare.

"Get out. You have no right to speak of him." He said quietly. The headmaster nodded slowly, before ushering the two shaken Malfoys' out of the house.

* * *

"Mother?" Draco asked carefully as they flooed into Malfoy Manor. His mother have him a long look before sighing.

"Sirius' brother Regulus was the third of the potions masters Triumvirate." She said softly. "Sirius believed that he had joined the Dark Lord because that was what Dumbledore had told him- it was one of his plans that turned out terribly, you see Regulus was a spy like us at the time. Sirius believed that somehow it was his fault that his brother had turned out dark and believed that it was his responsibility as an older brother to end it before Regulus could do something he truly regretted. There was a battle, and Sirius' lover at the time was killed by Regulus' because Sirius' lover was actually a death eater planning on using Sirius to gain information on the Potters. Sirius didn't find this out until after he'd killed his own brother, I had been in France at the time but I remember hearing that he'd gone haywire for a while making it his buisness to lock up and kill any death eater that he could get his hands on. Dumbledore was supposed to tell him that Regulus was a spy, but he didn't, and because of that Sirius was forced to kill his own brother, the one he'd protected all his life. I fear that that is the reason he quit making potions, he loved them but it was something he'd always shared with Regulus." Draco nodded slowly in understanding. Suddenly an image of Sirius Black earlier all swrling power and raw pain filled knowledge filled his mind making him shiver- perhaps the man wasn't as bad as Severus made him out to be? he shook his head intent on taking a long hot shower and going to bed.

* * *

Sirius sighed and wiped his eyes tiredly- being a professor at Hogwarts wasn't _nearly_ as entertaining as being a student. Sure he had fun pranking the rest of the staff, but it just wasn't the same. Every single one of the students it seemed had lost some one or something in this war. Eyes that should be alight with joy and mischief all seemed old and far too wise, though he supposed he couldn't blame them, the last few months of the war were far uglier than he'd ever believed that they could be. It seemed as if now Harry wasn't the only one who scoured the paper for names of the dead, insane or missing. The entire school seemed to have this aura of wariness about them as if they couldn't quite believe that it was all over. He let out a huff as he turned the corner, entering the library just as the tapestry on the wall fluttered slightly a sure sign of a disillusionment charm. He tilted his head to the side and approached it rubbing his chin as he examined the scene of a field of flowers and several prancing unicorns. He blinked at the scent that reached him- one that despite his best efforts seemed to swallow him whole. It was innocent yet tainted and dark in a way that only he knew- there weren't very many people who had a brush with dark magic and lived. The tingling across his stomach confirmed it yet he couldn't bring himself to move, he could be nose to nose with the boy a thought which should have made him reel back. Instead he took a deep breath savoring the scent wafting off the cloth and let his eyes fall shut hoping beyond hope that the poor boy hadn't seen just what was lurking in his eyes.

"Out after hours Malfoy?" He said finally his lips twitching slightly in a smile. There was a muffled curse on the other side of the tapestry and he whipped his wand out clearing away the charm with a few sharp movements. The boy was pale and looked exhausted though there was a determined glint in his eyes that Sirius knew all too well. This was the boy who had risked his life time and time again to bring back wounded order members and sometimes stubbornly even brought back the bodies of those that couldn't be saved. He had watched the boy though no one except him and Kreacher knew telling himself again and again that the only reason he was doing so was to keep an eye out for the boy. He knew though that it wasn't true, he didn't need the many nights of sweaty stained sheets to tell him that, the boy was simply too exquisite for his own good. Sirius shook his head dispelling the thoughts as the boy stuck his chin out his brilliantly grey eyes hard though he could see how just behind the false bravo they wavered. He knew what lurked behind those eyes, he'd seen it in the way the young man had begun to seek him out first thing when he entered the Great Hall in the morning, in the way those very same eyes had begun to watch him making it hard for him to look at the boy without catching his gaze.

"I was getting a snack." The boy said finally his eyes flickering about and his cheeks flushed slightly. Sirius wished he could dispel that insecurity, he wished that he could simply pull the boy into his arms and see if that small lithe body would fit as perfectly as he believed it would against his. He wished he could tell the boy that he knew about the nightmares, the late night tears the realization that he hadn't done enough that he could never make up for his mistakes, he wished he could tell him. Instead he smirked softly the perfect image of the Gryffindor who'd just caught a snake out of bed.

"Well mister Malfoy I hopethat it was well worth the detention you'll be serving with me for being out after hours." He said hating how smug his voice sounded in his own ears. _Yes, some to my classroom and scrub the floor on your hands and knees while I watch…_ The boy was scowling at him now his lower lips sticking out in an angry pout and his red rimmed eyes glaring.

"What! You never give detentions!" He protested anger clouding his judgment. Sirius smirked.

"Well it seems Minerva wants me to, you should have heard the lecture she gave me today about responsibility and upholding the standards blah blah blah, my poor ears are _still _ringing!" The expression on the boy's face was priceless. The scowl struggled to return for a moment before Draco lost his battle and began snickering softly covering his mouth in an attempt to stop laughing. Sirius tried to look angry, he really did, but it's quite hard for one to look angry when one had a stupid grin pasted on ones face! Finally Draco settled a bit his eyes sparkling slightly. Sirius felt his smile falter, that's right, the boy only saw him as a friend at most.

"Jeez Sirius I almost fell for that!" Draco said pouting slightly. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Fell for what?" he asked crossing his arms. Did the boy honestly thing he was getting away from him?

"The-the detention thing…" Draco trailed off his face falling. "It was a joke right?" he asked hopefully. Sirius smirked.

"Five points from Slytherin for being out after hours." He said smugly. "Unfortunately I still have hall duty for the next week so I'm not quite sure when I'll be able to torture- I mean have you over for detention." Smirking inwardly at the gob-smacked look on the boy's face he turned and left the library not even checking to see if any one else might have been lurking around- he was too busy trying _not_ to slam the boy against the nearest book case. Shaking his head lightly he decided that Azkaban had well and truly screwed with his mind.

* * *

Draco frowned as he looked into his plate of eggs. Last night…he sighed, the memory of Sirius Black's face mere inches away from his warm breath playing across his lips…he shook his head. He should have known! He should have known from the start when the man had strode into the classroom looking as if he'd never spent a day in Azkaban that there would be trouble. Sirius later admitted boastfully that all it took were a few well chosen potions and the knowledge that Peter Pettigrew was safely tucked away six feet under the ground. Draco of course knew differently, he could still feel the tingle of tainted magic on the man suggesting that what ever he'd done had been dark and powerful. Of course he knew no one else could feel it, after healing his arm Sirius had almost become a part of him though Draco couldn't tell the man that he could feel when he was angry or depressed, it would be bad form. Besides, he rather liked having a bit of Sirius with him, though at first he'd done anything and everything to convince himself that his affection towards the man had been simple and platonic. Now though…he stabbed one of his eggs annoyed because now he couldn't fool himself. Not after last night, though he was glad that Sirius had been so busy gloating that he hadn't noticed the rather large lump in Draco's pants.

"DRACO!" He jerked and glared at Blaise.

"Asleep are we?" The boy said with a smirk completely unfazed by the glare he was receiving. "Then I suppose you wouldn't want that?" he said pointing at the large box attached to his mother's owl. That's it! Mother would know what to do! Absently he shoved the box of sweets in his friends' direction and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill writing quickly as if the words that were pouring out of him would simply burst if he didn't get them down. What was he to do? Was he truly terrible for liking the man this way? Would she hate him? What about father! How was he to deal with this? He was lost and scared, and for the first time since the end of the battle he felt as if he couldn't handle it. Not stopping to think he tied the hastily written plea for help to his mother's owl and shooed the creature away. Relief filled him slowly; mother would know what to do she always did.

* * *

Draco swallowed as he approached the door, it was tall wooden and just like every other classroom door in the castle, except behind this door stood one Sirius Black. Gathering up his courage he took comfort in his mother's response. All he had to do was tell the man, what happened after that would happen no matter what; he just hoped that he could do this without alienating the man who had come to mean so much to him. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the wood nearly wincing at how loud it sounded. There was a bit of rustling on the other side and a muffled curse before a slightly groggy sounded voice called out.

"Come in Malfoy!" Draco bit the side of his cheek and entered the room nearly stumbling over his feet only to feel his jaw drop the moment he caught sight of the man. Sirius was rubbing his eyes with one fist the way a child would, scattered papers littered his desk and ink scrawled out illegible words on his cheek from where he'd fallen asleep on top of one of the papers he was grading. He felt a smile tug at his lips and suddenly it wasn't hard at all to say what he'd come to say- well almost what he'd come to say.

"You're beautiful." He said softly before he could stop himself. The man blinked at him rapidly for a moment as if trying to decide if what he'd just heard was part of a dream he'd just had.

"Pardon?" He said tilting his head to the side his eyes wide and confused Draco felt his cheeks heat up and shook his head. It so bloody impossible to talk to the man when he looked like a curious kitten!

"No- I mean- gah!" He shook his head trying to find the words he wanted to use. "I like you!" he blurted out his heart hammering inside his chest. "You're so damn sexy and adorable and you understand things that no one else does!" Suddenly he was pacing. What had happened to 'calmly explaining how he felt?' He knew he should have listened to his mother yet now he could only blurt out random nonsense that was probably only confusing the poor man further! "Every time I see you it's like nothing else matters and I can't stand it because all I want to do is-" he cut himself off before he could embarrass himself further. Quickly he turned around hiding his expression and how red his cheeks had become. "Look, I'm sorry if this bother's you." He said letting his eyes fall shut. "I just needed you to know, the war taught me never to take a moment for granted, it's like- if I don't say what I mean to say I may never get the chance. So I'm taking that chance, I like you, more than a friend or a family- I like you the way lovers like each other." He said quietly gritting his teeth. There was no turning back at this point; he had only to step forward. He waited patiently the silence in the room frightening him more than any death eater ever could, and eventually the silence became unbearable. What had he just done! He felt himself tense, he'd just confessed to liking Sirius in a romantic way! Suddenly he didn't want anything more than to get out of that class room. He swallowed thickly and without thinking jolted forward running from the room, of course, if he'd stayed a moment longer he would have seen that Sirius was just behind him, hand out and ready to take hold of his clenched fist.

Sirius stared at his hand frightened by how close he'd come to doing something regrettable, it was as if his body had moved on it's own and he couldn't have stopped it if he'd tried. It frightened him how much power the boy held over him, to think that the boy actually _liked_ him! He felt dirty and disgusting for wanting to be with him, this man-child who was only just learning to be an adult- no, this boy who'd become a man far too soon. This young man who'd had the courage to face death sometimes only to bring back a body. This man who'd watched as countless many crumpled and were tortured into madness, no, this was no boy. He sighed and wiped his face roughly with his hands. He couldn't do this… He couldn't….but he wanted to….

* * *

Harry blinked in surprise as Malfoy walked into the Great Hall bags under his eyes and usually immaculate hair and uniform rumpled and messy. Nightmares? Again? Harry knew about them, he knew because he had them too, but they'd slowed since the war had ended. Maybe it was because Malfoy had pushed them out during the war? But then Harry had too and almost became addicted to dreamless sleep because of it. His eyes darted suspiciously to Malfoy's left hand which wasn't twitching the way it should for someone who's had an over dose of dreamless. Ok, so no dreamless…long night maybe? He shrugged internally and began to turn back to his breakfast only to catch sight of Sirius who had the same exhausted look on his face. Harry shook his head as he caught the man looking at Malfoy, his eyes pained. What the hell! He swallowed and decided that it was probably something he didn't want to know about anyway before returning to his breakfast. It would probably clear up by the end of the day…right?

* * *

Pansy scowled at the circles under her friend's eyes and gave Blaise a look that had him sighing and setting his book to the side before fallowing her out of the portrait.

"How long has it been do you think?" She asked her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. Blaise shook his head and looked down at the floor.

"Two weeks, five days, and ten hours in counting." He said softly. She smirked at him in that know-it-all way that made him want to slip poison into her pumpkin juice.

"So…What are we going to do about it?" She asked rolling her eyes causing him to scowl.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know!" he snapped- really slipping poison into her goblet was beginning to sound quite appealing.

"Cheering potion?" She said ignoring him. He snorted.

"When he's this far gone? He'd probably have a heart attack!" She winced and nodded thoughtfully making him wonder just how hard it would be to sneak into Snape's potions cabinet. He could probably retrieve a rather nice untraceable poison and just slip a few drops in while she was distracted…

"I've got it!" She nearly shouted causing him to scowl; damn his planning was interrupted again!

"Let's hear it then." He said rolling his eyes. She grinned evilly and he found himself gulping loudly- oh, he knew _that_ look….

* * *

Draco froze the moment he entered the common room. Something was…off. Suddenly he was falling forward and the ground was rushing at him and…it was all black…

"A healing coma spell?" Blaise asked his eyebrow raised. Pansey grinned.

"Only the caster can remove it and Pomphrey told me that if you add a cheering charm his dreams will be good no matter what, it's the alternative to dreamless sleep though only fully trained healers are usually able to cast the healing coma spell." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"When did I miss you becoming a fully trained healer?" He asked as he levitated Draco. Pansey's grin faltered.

"During the war." She said her eyes dull. Blaise nodded his head jerkily. The final battle was a costly one…any one who was capable of casting any healing charm was recruited to help with the injured. Pansey was one of them, and seemed to Blaise she grew up over night after having worked with the dying. He huffed as he settled the boy into his bed and transfigured his clothes into sleep wear.

"What now?" He asked after Draco was safely tucked in. Pansey smirked.

"Now?" She said her smirk becoming one of the most dangerous grins Blaise had ever seen on the girl. "Now we go shopping." She said lowly. Blaise gulped.

* * *

Draco blinked slowly as he came too his limbs stiff and his body heavy as he yawned. He froze suddenly as memories of the last time he'd been awake hit him, cautiously he cracked one eye open and looked around. He was in his bed at Hogwarts, which was good…right? Carefully he sat up and slipped the curtains around his bed open. His room was empty and just how he'd left it- except for the two boxes on his chair… He sighed in relief when he found his wand on his bedside table and carefully sent several spells at the boxes and the small card on top of it checking for hexes and the like before lifting the card and reading it.

_Cheer up you bugger!_

_Here's a gift from us wear it well!_

_You have three hours to be ready_

_for the Halloween feast, oh, and by the way_

_this was all Pansey's idea, I just got roped into it…_

_Have fun!_

_-Pans & Blaise_

His eyebrow twitched as he realized that he'd missed classes for two days because of them and he secretly vowed to find the most painful way to get back at them before sighing and lifting the lid to the first box. He gasped at the sight before reverently lifting the item by a strap a slow grin creeping across his face…oh, this would be fuuuuun…

Sirius sighed and sipped his wine, the party hadn't even started and he was already on his third glass. He smirked at the looks he was receiving. He'd decided to go with sexy vampire this year using a spell to grow his hair out and leaving it with a slightly messy just-out-of-coffin look though it was still sleek and wavy brushing just below his shoulder blades. A blue satin shirt the color of sapphires helped the black eyeliner he was wearing make his eyes seem piercing, not to mention leaving it open had left even Minerva speechless. Though he supposed that could have been the tight black jeans that were hugging his arse in a rather suggestive way…either way, despite how disturbing it was to have your former professor look at you that way, he was pretty sure it was worth it. He grinned at the young Ravenclaw that was eying him showing off his rather sharp incisors and chuckled as she literally tripped over her heels and stumbled into the bench. Minerva glared at him from where she was seated and he grinned even more widely lifting his glass to her and making her huff. He chortled softly and took another sip his gaze sweeping the room only to land on the group that had just entered the hall. His fingers became numb and he didn't even notice that his glass had slipped from them until it shattered on the cold stone floor. The boy was…breathtaking… White blond hair had been grown out and lay in gentle curls around the boy's face brushing his bare shoulders, wide grey-blue eyes seemed even wider and more stunning when surrounded by black eyeliner and long sweeping lashes. Light blue satin crisscrossed over delicate black lace creating gloves that started at the forearms and made its way down to the slim wrist. Sirius felt his mouth go dry as the boy's eyes found his pale face flushed and hesitant smile on the edge of pink lips. Sirius found himself entranced by the way the corset hugged the boy's body a work of art in ribbons, lace and blue satin until it flared out into a skirt that should have been illegal it was so short. Vaguely he heard Minerva scolding him but he couldn't really be bothered to listen- not when the boy was wearing fishnets and pumps that made his legs look like a godsend! Suddenly he was moving forward the only thought on his mind being to claim the boy before someone else did.

Draco's eyes widened impossibly as Sirius began to stalk forward a picture of predator that couldn't be mistaken, yet Draco found he couldn't move. He was frozen stiff and suddenly being prey didn't seem like such a bad thing- but just as the man was halfway through the room the headmaster's voice rang through the air.

"Ah! Welcome children! Now a few words before this year's Halloween feast begins. Ahem, any one who is caught slipping liquor into the punch bowl will receive a weeks worth of detentions with mister Filch and will have thirty-five house points deducted- though if you would please note that professor Bins will be the one guarding the punch bowl…"

"Albus!" Minerva shouted in outrage, but the headmaster merely smiled widely and winked.

"Ahem yes of course, and also please note that any shenanigans in the garden or the hallways will not be tolerated- our lovely Miss Trelawney will be keeping a sharp eye out for this after of course she shares a few drinks with me- this is a celebration after all…"

"ALBUS!" Minerva warned her eyes narrowed.

"Oh and if you take a look at the back table you will find a wide variety of anti-conception potions that is all!" He said chuckling madly before pouring Trelawney a large glass of fire whiskey. Draco started at the sound of the music playing his eyes darting around only to find that Sirius was no longer coming towards him but instead was slowly backing away. Draco clenched his hands into fists biting back his anger before searching for Pansey and Blaise determined to have a good time.

Sirius clutched the stem of his wine glass as he watched the boy dance with his friends. He shouldn't…he knew he shouldn't…but the boy was simply beautiful! He was graceful and intelligent and incredible and…and…he was dancing with another boy…He didn't quite feel himself slam the glass onto the table though he did see Vector jump slightly beside him when he stood and swooped down like Snape on one of his batty mood swings and began pushing his way through the crowd of intoxicated teenagers. He didn't register lifting the boy that was dancing with Draco off the ground though he took malicious glee in remembering the childes fear at the glare he sent him before dropping him. There was a moment of hesitation when all of his thoughts of why he shouldn't do this registered in his slightly buzzed mind, but the moment the boy's wide blue eyes met his he knew there was no turning back. His hand settled on Draco's waist making both of them shiver at the contact and he knew he was lost. Brazenly Draco moved forward and against him pushing their bodies together in a mesh of delicious heat causing him to groan lowly.

"Dance?" he managed to whisper his voice coming out in a low husky whisper. Draco blinked and nodded and smiled shyly as the next song came on and Sirius found himself lost in a haze of satin and skin while their bodies rubbed together deliciously. He was sure he would go to hell for this even if the boy was legal, but really now that he thought about it what was there to stop them? Could he even _try_ to stop at this point? Could he stop this and watch as the young man who had come to mean the world to him stepped out of his world and became someone else's world? No, no he couldn't do that, not after all he'd lost, not when he had nothing else to lose. Even if this was some silly crush that the boy had Draco had been right, he only had now to grab that chance. What if something happened to Draco? Hadn't it happened before? Life was fine, things were looking up and then just like that everything he'd placed his hopes in was gone. He couldn't pass up this chance…how many times had he thought 'if only?' How many times had he wished he'd been able to tell James this or that? Making a decision he leaned forward and draped his arms around Draco holding him tightly so that he could say what he needed to say.

"You ran away too soon Draco…If you had stayed only for a moment longer I would have had you in my arms to stay." Draco gasped softly.

"But you didn't say anything! I waited for you and you didn't say a damn thing!" he said softly his breathing coming out in short gasps. Sirius tightened his grip on the boy.

"I can't lose you Draco; I know what it's like to lose the most important person in my life, I almost lost my sanity with him, I can't lose you too." He said tightly his voice sounding more broken than he would have liked. Draco's breath caught and suddenly the boy relaxed against him.

"You're scared…" He said softly as if in awe of the fact. Sirius found all he could do was nod. Draco's arms wound about him and held him tightly. "You're scared…to lose me?" He asked his voice coming out like a plea. Sirius nodded.

"To lose the brave young man who wormed his way into my heart while the world was falling to pieces around me, I'm terrified Draco, I'm terrified because I'm falling in love with you and no matter what anyone says I won't be able to stop it." He whispered so that only Draco could hear. Draco's eyelids fluttered and his mouth dropped into a small O' before his lips turned up into a smirk and his hands slid down settling on Sirius' arse.

"Then don't." He said softly. "Because I don't think I could either and I don't really want to either." Sirius swayed slightly forgetting the world around him for a moment his gaze focused on Draco's lips only to have the boy put up a hand and stop him. He looked into blue eyes for a moment completely confused.

"What's wrong why-" But the hand on his arse squeezed keeping him from going any further.

"Believe me there is nothing in this world that I want more than you, but if I'm going to keep you I'd rather not have you in the great hall…" Sirius grinned wickedly and nodded his head before leaning closely and nipping Draco's ear causing him to gasp.

"Second floor ten minuets by the painting with the mermaid riding a sea horse, don't be late." He hissed before turning around and slinking off leaving a dazed looking Draco behind. Draco grinned and headed over to where his friends were drinking glasses of punch.

"So is _that_ what had you so depressed?" Blaise asked gesturing towards Sirius' retreating back. Draco scowled at the slightly interested look his friend was giving Sirius.

"He's mine." He said stiffly his eyes cold and threatening. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Bit testy tonight isn't he Pans?" he said his aristocratic voice filled with teasing. "I was just telling Pansy how absolutely scrumptious Sirius' arse looks in those trousers, wouldn't you agree Draco?" Blaise pushed grinning at how red Draco's face had gotten.

"Touch him and I'll hex your balls off and make you eat them." Draco hissed his eyes warning. Blaise simply grinned.

"Good to see you back Draco, now if you don't mind there's a third year hufflepuff that I've been dying to get my hands on all night, you see her over there? The one with the pixy wings? Do you think she'd fall in love with me? I would hate that, I can't stand girls who cling after one night of messy sweaty sex gods its frustrating!" He said before sashaying off. Draco blinked at his friend for a moment before shaking his head. Blaise must have taken on a few too many stray crucios during the war he decided before heading to the entrance pushing aside a group of drunken Ravenclaws as he went. The halls were cool and quiet compared to inside the great hall where the party was apparently in full swing. Carefully he made his way through the halls wincing at every dull thud his heels made on the stone floor. Trepidation spread through him like a wild fire distracting him for a moment; sure he'd had sex before but what if Sirius was well…._really _big? He'd heard rumors of the man's sexual prowess long before he'd even met him, what if he couldn't handle it? He shook his head determinedly and walked a little faster. Sirius wouldn't hurt him no matter what he knew that, the scar on his arm told him so many times over. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind striking panic through him until he recognized the dull low pulse he felt when ever Sirius was around and relaxed into the man's hold allowing him to lead them behind the portrait. He gasped as darkness surrounded them and fingers began to trail up and down his legs picking at his stockings and toying with the hem of his skirt.

"What if I'd been someone else?" Sirius whispered pressing hot lips to his cool neck leaving behind a trail of fire and want.

"I knew it was you." Draco whispered back capturing the lips in his own the way he'd wanted too since he'd realized that he wanted Sirius all for himself. They were warm and wet seeming to demand and command him at the same time. He gasped when Sirius slid as skilled tongue passed his lips and traced every couture of his mouth teasing his own tongue into a sensual dance that had him leaning into the man panting and clutching at his shoulders. He shivered when a sharp tooth clipped his lip and a trail of blood was lapped up as if it were the elixir of life it's self. A large hand slid under his skirt tracing the line of his satin panties drawing a moan from both of them.

"God's Draco do you see what you do to me?" Sirius whispered moving his hand to cup Draco's heavy sack the pad of his thumb sliding against the base of his cock making him shout and press forward eagerly.

"I…ha…could say…oh mmmgha!...the same about you!" He managed before wrapping his arms around Sirius's neck and grinding into the hand that was palming him. "Need you!" he panted. Sirius groaned and moved suddenly grasping his hips and lifting him up so that he could only wrap his legs around the man's waist his heals clinking as they hit each other. Lips swallowed him into another kiss and hands began to wander lifting his skirt and tearing his stockings causing him to moan loudly. He gasped when his back hit a wall and Sirius bit down harshly on his neck teeth as piercing as a pair of real fangs would be but all the more sensual reminding Draco that he was there with him. Draco cried out and arched his spine unwittingly grinding their hips together and drawing an almost feral sound from Sirius.

"Fuck this we'll use the bed next time!" Sirius cursed before dragging Draco across the room and tossing him on the couch, Draco lifted himself up and spread his knees looking at Sirius over his shoulder his eyes glazed. Sirius cursed quietly before whispering encouragement, his hands tugging at Draco's panties until they slid over his shoes before tossing them to the side. Draco panted unable to think of anything other than the man who was behind him kneading his thighs and spreading his arse cheeks out. Sirius whispered something under his breath and suddenly Draco felt slick and loose ready for what was coming he shivered in want and clutched the cushions until his knuckles were white when suddenly his world tilted on access as Sirius slid inside of him hot and pulsing stretching him deliciously. His head tilted back and he let out a high pitched keening noise as the silken flesh continued to enter him brushing against his prostate with deliberate ease.

"Ah…Sirius…m-more!" He begged pushing back until the man was as far in as he could go filling him to the point of insanity. Sirius groaned loudly and pulled back unable to control himself any longer his hips snapping forward.

"So tight." He whispered though the worlds were dim in Draco's ears.

"Ah-ah-mnmfh- oh gods-please!" Draco whimpered and shouted clutching the cushions tightly as pleasure filled him claiming him as it had never done before. Perhaps it was the knowledge of it being Sirius that made him this way, he'd never been one to lose himself to pleasure like this before but with every thick slippery slide and every panted moan he found himself closer and closer to orgasmic bliss. He felt full and sparks of amazing pleasure shot up his spine like firecrackers each one a small burst of heaven while lips trailed up and down his spine and hands gripped his hips with bruising force. Sirius too felt it, the scar across his belly was tingling with magic that he'd thought long since dormant though it was hardly noticeable compared to the feeling of being inside Draco surrounded by his warm wet heat. The boy looked delicious on his hands and knees legs spread out as widely as Daco could get them without falling off the couch. Silken flesh was flushed under his finger tips, pale creamy thighs tensed under the onslaught of bliss. "Sirius!" Draco warned his voice hoarse his body tensing closing tightly around him and sending him soaring with a jolt of pleasure so strong he nearly lost his balance. Draco shuddered as he came down from his orgasmic high his arms giving way under his and Sirius' weight. Draco sighed softly as Sirius' softening member slid out leaving behind a slick wet feeling.

"God's your amazing." Sirius panted lightly his hand tracing a deep bite mark lazily. Draco smiled and pressed himself closer idly summoning a blanket.

"I could say the same thing about you." He muttered yawing widely. Sirius smirked and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You realize of course that' you'll not be leaving these quarters for the rest of the weekend right?" He whispered nibbling on Draco's ear who shivered in delight.

"I wasn't planning on it." He whispered. Sirius smirked.

"Good I thought I was going to have to tie you up." Draco blushed lightly. "But then again…" Sirius said upon seeing the blush. "I guess I'll just have to tie you up any way." He winked and Draco buried his face into the muscled chest.

"You horrible, horrible man!" He whined. Sirius grinned.

"That's not what you were saying a few moments ago…" he chirped. Draco lifted his head and stuck out his tongue.

"Bastard." He whispered before curling into the man to hide his smile, finally it felt as if things would go well for him. He smiled wider and pressed himself into the man before sighing softly already on the edge of sleep. Hopefully…

Harry shook his head at Ron's pale, sick look, Hermione however had no such pity, it seemed that she had made her point and was doing quite a good job of rubbing it in too. She'd waltzed into the common room where Ron had passed out after drinking far too much than was probably good for him, cast a snorus on herself and proceeded to do a very good impression of Molly Weasly shrieking at the top of her lungs directly into Ron's ear. Harry, after a childhood of Vernon Dursley's drunken rages and a war where constant vigilance meant that getting drunk could mean the lives of those he loved, had refrained from the alcohol and was glad for it too considering half his dorm mates were making friends with the toilets at the moment. Sighing he looked at Hermione who was glaring at him then to Ron who was giving him one of the most pathetic attempts at puppy dog eyes that he'd ever seen. Rolling his eyes he jabbed a finger into Ron's chest and glared.

"You owe me for this mate." He said dryly, Ron's eyes turned hopeful and Hermione stalked off with a hearty harrumph. Harry shook his head and conjured Ron a pair of sunglasses. "Come on…" He sighed dragging his friend down the corridors despite the boy's groaning and moaning. "Prongslett" He snapped at the portrait who winked at him before swinging open. "You better be glad you have a friend like me Ron or- Gahaaaaa!" Harry quickly covered his eyes and turned around, Ron however wasn't so lucky. Draco Malfoy was clad in what looked like a too big dress shirt though it only stopped at mid thigh…where Sirius' hand was resting. Draco looked down at Sirius suddenly very aware f the fact that the man was naked besides the blanket that had pooled around his waist.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…"Ron whispered before turning and vomiting into a rather large vase. "Sorry about that." Ron said when he was done. Sirius grinned and waved him off.

"That's what I put it there for." He said studiously avoiding Harry's gaze which was steadily getting harder and harder.

"Er…"Draco tried before clearing his throat. "Sirius?" He pleaded looking to the man for help. Just then though Ron's mind seemed to catch up with him and his eyes grew wide.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he shouted only to cover his ears and moan in pain. "Harry you yell at them my head hurts too much…" He whined. Harry's eyebrow twitched and a wry smile twisted across his lips.

"Fine Ronald." He said tightly before turning to Sirius ignoring Draco completely. "WHAT THE FUCK PADDS! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! DID HE TRICK YOU? BECAUSE I SWEAR-"

"Um Harry?" Ron broke in. "That's not quite what I meant." Harry's left eye twitched visibly and sparks flew out of the end of his wand.

"Harry I can explain-" Harry rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, please do. Explain to me Sirius why you're doing a boy my age whose family is notoriously dark-" Sirius's gaze darkened.

"You don't know what you're talking about Harry." He said coldly his arms wrapping protectively around Draco. "Draco and his family have risked just as much as you have for this war-" Harry sneered.

"Like their souls?" He snapped. "Did they risk their very souls to fight tat monster-"

"You have killed Harry you know what it's like!" Sirius shouted his face colder than Harry had ever seen it in his life. "The moment the light leaves their eyes it leaves yours as well doesn't it?" he demanded clutching Draco tightly. Harry took a step back as if he'd been slapped his eyes darkening with understanding. "Their face haunts you for the rest of your life and you wonder if you'll ever be free of it, if you'll ever be forgiven." Sirius' voice cracked. "I know you know what that's like Harry so don't you dare say the Malfoy's didn't risk their very souls to brink back your friends and those that you worked side by side with!" Harry became still then his green eyes boring into Sirius' as if they could see strait into his soul. Suddenly he looked at Draco his eyes wary and considering.

"You hurt him and I'll make what Voldemort would do to you look like childes play." He warned before lifting his wand. "Accio hangover potion!" He hissed catching the flying bottle in his hand and giving it to Ron who swallowed it gratefully. Harry bit his lip for a moment before nodding and stepping over to Draco. "Even thought I'm not quite sure I want to know where that hand has been I suppose we should start fresh, my name is Harry Potter- and that's my godfather you're sitting on top of. Draco blinked at the hand before slowly reaching his out to shake it.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy- and I'm kind of falling in love with your godfather as awkward as that may be…" Harry grinned.

"It's alright, I am sleeping with your father after all, by the way Sirius I'll be moving in with him after the school year is out, I was kind of worried how you would react so I hadn't gotten around to telling you yet but, I suppose you can't really say anything about it now can you?" He said grinning innocently at Sirius' gob smacked face. "That's what I thought." He nodded. "God we are one screwed up family aren't we?" He said. "Oh and Draco your mom is with Luna they make a rather fetching pair don't you think?" he asked before grabbing Ron's wrist and heading for the door. "Oh and I almost forgot!" He called out turning to look at the pair. "Lucius is on his way up he was going to talk to you about something Kreacher did to one of his elves he should be here any- oh hello Lucius!" He smirked before leaning up and pecking the man on the lips. "Let's go Ron before you have a hernia!" Harry said before dragging his friend out of the room leaving the portrait wide open and giving Lucius a full view of just what was going on in the room. Sirius groaned and covered his face with his hands and Draco blinked stupidly.

"Luna's with my mum? How…oddly…fitting…" he said quietly. Sirius twitched his eyes flickering from Lucius to Draco then back.

"I'm not sure how to react to all this…" he said slowly. Lucius sighed deeply.

"Then allow me?" He said tilting his head to the side. Sirius nodded slowly. "Very good then, ahem- WHAT THE FUCK!"

-FIN-

Weeeeeeeell? What do you think? Let me know!

Mistress Slytherin


End file.
